With the continuous development of economy, the processing amount of banknotes is continuously increased, and the requirement for processing capacity of the banknote processing device is increased accordingly. At present, main functions of the widely used banknote processing device include banknote withdrawing, banknote depositing, bank transfer and etc., and in these operations, the banknote processing device mainly uses a banknote dispensing/receiving mechanism to receive and dispense banknotes.
The banknote dispensing/receiving mechanism mainly includes a housing, a baffle, a side plate, a bottom plate, a pressing plate, a banknote pushing plate, a banknote separating mechanism and a banknote-dispensing conveying mechanism. The housing is a mounting foundation for the banknote dispensing/receiving mechanism. The baffle is arranged on the housing, and is movable upward and downward. The pressing plate is configured to support banknotes, and the pressing plate and the banknote pushing plate are both movable with respect to the bottom plate. The banknote separating mechanism and the banknote-dispensing conveying mechanism are respectively located at two sides of the bottom plate, and the banknote separating mechanism generally employs a banknote separating wheel. The banknote pushing plate is located on the pressing plate at one end close to the banknote-dispensing conveying mechanism. When a customer performs a banknote depositing operation, the customer places the banknotes in a space enclosed by the housing, the bottom plate and the pressing plate, then the banknote separating mechanism separates the banknotes into single sheets to be conveyed. After the single sheets of banknotes pass through a banknote identification unit, qualified banknotes are delivered into a banknote temporary storage device and unqualified banknotes are delivered to the banknote-dispensing conveying mechanism, and then the unqualified banknotes are conveyed by the banknote-dispensing conveying mechanism into a space formed between the bottom plate and the baffle. When the customer performs a banknote withdrawing operation, banknotes in a cash box are delivered along a banknote conveying passage to pass through the banknote identification unit and the banknote-dispensing conveying mechanism and then are stacked in the space formed between the bottom plate and the baffle. After all the banknotes to be dispensed are stacked, the pressing plate moves to a vicinity of the baffle, the baffle may move upward or downward to cooperate with the banknote pushing plate to push the banknotes to a banknote dispensing/receiving port.
When the baffle needs to move, a power mechanism including a motor, a belt and a gear or other parts are employed to drive the baffle, which may complicate the structure of the whole banknote dispensing/receiving mechanism. Besides, the banknote-dispensing conveying mechanism mainly includes the banknote separating wheel, and a complex mechanism is required to drive the banknote separating wheel to operate, which may similarly complicate the structure of the banknote dispensing/receiving mechanism.
In conclusion, a technical problem to be solved by those skilled in the art is to solve the problem that the banknote dispensing/receiving mechanism of the banknote processing device has a complicated structure.